JayGT: Eleventh Hour
JayGT: Eleventh Hour (11H) will be the eleventh installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Mike, and Mikey will serve as main judges. Side judges will be Smack, Saf, Lucy, and Wheezy. This season featured the Wizard Battle, between Gandalf and Duo Dumbledore. Laith, Rock Wizard later joined the fray to make it a three-way. This season will be known for it's many uses of new age technology in some of the acts, ranging from multimedia to virtual reality. This season would also see head judge JayDK attempt to introduce an educational aspect to JayGT, by adding some teachers and other educators as acts. These educators are planned to include two math teachers, instructors of baton twirling, iced tea making, and languages, a survivalist, and finally, a rabbi. Refer to this page to see acts entered in so far split into their categories. Let's try to get more of each category if they are lacking. Jay's 20 #John Denver, Country Singer (likely in) #Duo Dumbledore, Wizard Duo (likely in) #Laith, Rock Wizard, Wizard Singer/Guitarist (likely in) #Bear Grylls, Survivalist (likely in) #This Person Does Not Exist, Artificial Intelligence Group (in, unless Cards takes them) #Josh & Taylor, Dance Duo (likely in) #80's Remix, 80s Remixers (likely in) #Matthew Weathers, Teacher #Der Schulte, Languages Instructor #David Eisenbud, Math Professor #Cindy Hamilton, Baton Twirling Instructor #Steve Sutton, Iced Tea Making Instructor #Rav Dror, Rabbi #Diabarha, Electronic Musician #Jean-Michel Jarre, Electronic Musician #Paddy & Nico, Salsa Dance Duo #Ben Hart, Magician #Gandalf, Wizard #Animal Aid Unlimited, Indian Dog Rescuers #Shaolin Yanze Kung Fu, Martial Arts Group Cards' 20 Likely #360 Virtual Reality Experiences, Virtual Reality Act https://youtu.be/qaTvddhJtTA #Angyil, Popping Dancer #Ben Hanlin, Magician https://youtu.be/mK55cB2HkL0 #Captain Ruin, Knife Thrower #Christian Wedoy, Escape Artist #Drums2Streets, Percussion Group https://youtu.be/rXx9PqgUrx0 #Duo Soul Sister, Aerialist Duo #Galactic Empire, Rock Band #Indiana Jones, Adventurer #Kristy Sellars, Multimedia Pole Dancer #Li Wei, Slackwire Acrobat #Next Creative, Multimedia Dance Group https://youtu.be/UFPzY3UvryQ #Rebel Acro, Acrobatic Group https://youtu.be/hG1sk_5NZy8 #Stephane Deheselle, Dancer #Takumi Takahashi, Magician https://youtu.be/ri61lcjDkG4 #Team Primary, Performers #The Painters, Dancing Speed Painters https://youtu.be/kHZx3gprETc #Vardanyan Brothers, Hand Balancing Duo #Vospertron, Light-Up Dance Crew Possibilities *Austin Lawrence, Vape Artist *Bolddog FMX Team, Motorcycle Stunt Team *Borys Zagrocki, Stunt Biker *Duo A&J, Aerialist Duo *DWC Aeon Flex, Acrobat Duo *Harry Potter, Wizard *Jamiroquai, Fusion Band *John Locke, Survivalist *JP De Kam, Fire Performer *Korn, Metal Band *Lords of Lightning, Lightning Duo *Luke Skywalker, Jedi *LUMA, Light Show *Magic of Circus, Circus Group *Mr. Fingers, House Musician *OK WorldWide, Comic Acrobatic Group *Reflektor, Performer *TwoFourSeven, Dance Group *W4D, Multimedia Dance Act Mike's 20 #Lil Mill Da Bill, Magician #Pricasso, Penis Painter #Khalid, Singer #Stavros Flatley, Comedy Riverdance Duo #Lady Gaga, Singer #Disco-Tex and the Sex-O-Lettes, Cocaine Trio #Kevin Spacey, Pedophile Singer #6ix9ine, Pedophile Rapper #Bill Cosby, Stand-Up Rapist #The Jonas Brothers, Rock Trio #Seth MacFarlane, Stand-Up Comedian #The Mamas and the Papas, Vocal Group #Nostalgia Critic, Comedian #Yoyoka Soma, Drummer #Peaches, Rapper #Mike, Singer #Marc Spelmann/X, Magician #Darrius Simmons, Pianist #TigerTomato, Pancake Artist #CaptainSparklez, Singer Mikey's 10 #Pia Toscano, Singer https://youtu.be/Kcxd_3w1ePY?t=40 #Sohyang, Singer https://youtu.be/n71eIWRmEtY #Maelyn Jarmon, Singer https://youtu.be/RqIm170M4zg #The Lion, Singer https://youtu.be/kY0KJ-ZvrhA?t=181 #Pellegrini Brothers, Acrobats https://youtu.be/k-nj_LFtY7o?t=238 #Daeung Yun, Beatboxer https://youtu.be/F6Y-eujlUpM #Bindi and Derek, Dancers https://youtu.be/ywIN0DYOdUI #VPeepz, Dance Group https://youtu.be/PwgFShIoOBI #Audrey II, Singing Plant https://youtu.be/L7SkrYF8lCU #Abby Lee Miller,Comedian https://youtu.be/4Fq32-bNB-A?t=266 Foxy's 10 #Sheldon Riley, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bHiCZ27DR5E #Diana Rouvas, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6pN4mZ3N6gg #The Kings, Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mq-DGPr3fRI #Team Shraey Khanna, Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ugfoXDIZBiQ #Unity LA, Contemporary Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CYPu5LSfOhc #Jervy Hou, Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zRvhQ5Rf6-U #The Valleyfolk, Comedy Sketch Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W1fVxEpmGP4 #Tim Minchin, Comedic Singer/Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KVN_0qvuhhw #John Archer, Comic Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yh7x9MC6E6c #Stvcks, Finger Tutter https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dz9TD7Gjaqw Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series